


LJ and Kimberly Meet the Fluppy Dogs

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Fluppy Dogs (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! LJ and Kimberly are having their first real date together, but along the way, they meet very interesting and strange puppies who call themselves The Fluppy Dogs. However, there is a lot more to the Fluppy Dogs than meets the eye, but what could be their secret?





	1. Chapter 1

LJ glanced at his pet kitten-puppy, Barry. "Can you believe this, Barry? I'm gonna be going on a date with Kimberly!" he exclaimed. "I'm so psyched, but I've never _been_ on a date before!"

"Just you and that Kimberly girl?" Barry asked as he panted a bit before seeing a butterfly and tried to chase after it. "That sounds amazing!"

"Yup!" LJ grinned. "She's been looking forward to this date for weeks!"

"I would too... If I could go on a date..." Barry said as he tried to catch the butterfly while talking with LJ.

"Hey, maybe you'll find that special somebody someday," replied LJ. "I never thought I would, but here I am!"

"Uh-huh... Oof!" Barry said as he fell from LJ's nightstand as the butterfly got away. "Stupid flutterby..."

"Butter-fly," pronounced LJ. "And don't worry... You'll get him. Like you got that one on Mount Paozu, remember?"

"Oh... Right..." Barry smiled sheepishly. "That was quite a time."

"Yep," replied LJ. "Goku Jr. really reminded me of how I used to be... Even how he's also a junior! Guess we both grew from that escapade!"

"You were pretty brave when you had to see that girl Uma again," Barry said as he came up to LJ. "Felicity made it look so easy from when she knew Uma back in her day."

"I guess by then I knew most of her moves," replied LJ. "And I finally had someone to protect other than myself."

Barry smiled a bit.

* * *

"Hmm... Mm.. Mmm... Mm~..." Cherry hummed a random song to herself as she took some cookies out of the oven to put in a container, though she took out one to for herself. "Mm..."

"Hey, Mom! Barry and I are going out!" LJ said as he slid down the banister.

"Oh, wait a bit, okay?" Cherry said.

"Ugh..." LJ sighed as he was eager to leave, but politely waited for his mother. "Yes?"

"I thought Kimberly would like some cookies." Cherry said as she took out the container to him.

"Oh!" LJ smiled. "Well... Thanks, Mom. I'll be sure to let her know you made them."

"I hope they're soft enough," Cherry said. "I've always enjoyed soft, chewy, gooey chocolate chip cookies myself."

"Awesome!" LJ beamed as he walked out the door.

"Bye, dear," Cherry waved to him as he dashed off. "Have a great time."

And so LJ trotted down the street with a spring in his step to Kimberly's house, whistling all the way there.

* * *

A teenage girl seemed to be in a bikini while sitting in a lawn chair, trying to get a suntan while a little boy was playing in a sandbox in front of the house's yard.

"Hey, Mariana," LJ said to the girl. "Your sister's home, right?"

"Of course," The teenage girl said as she tried to relax. "I think she's in the living room with Mama."

"Awesome!" LJ grinned as he trotted inside.

"Sure, sure..." Mariana said as she read a magazine. "You two crazy kids have fun."

Kimberly sat on the living room couch as she wore a bow in her hair with a dress with sparkling shoes as she waited for LJ to come over so that they could go on their date.

"Hi, Kimberly!" LJ exclaimed, holding the container proudly. "My mom made us some cookies!"

"Oh, I love cookies!" Kimberly beamed from that. "They sure do look good. Hmm... Should we have one each now to celebrate?"

"I don't see why not!" LJ replied as he took one.

Kimberly smiled as she took one for herself. "Cheers!"

The two clinked their cookies a bit together like drinking glasses before they soon ate them happily as they were very sweet and chewy.

"Oh, _man_... Those are AMAZING!" LJ exclaimed, moaning.

"I feel like there's a whole chocolate factory in my mouth," Kimberly gushed. "Tell your mom that they're the best chocolate chip cookies I've ever had!"

LJ nodded and gave a thumbs-up.

"So, where do you think you wanna go?" Kimberly smiled at him. "Maybe a walk through the park? Checking out a place together like a museum?"

"Maybe a walk through the park and see where it goes from there." said LJ.

"Sure sounds good to me," Kimberly smiled. "It's such a lovely day. Lovely day... Lovely day... Lovely day~"

LJ nodded. "I feel like I'm on top of the world." he added.

Kimberly giggled from that. Kimberly's mother smiled as she came by to take their picture with her camera.

"Queso!" Kimberly beamed as she gave a great big smile.

LJ grinned back, with bits of cookie in his teeth as the camera flash went off. Kimberly giggled a bit from that.

"Ah, you are growing up so fast, little Kimmy," Mrs. Lodoza sniffled as she cried a bit as she held her camera. "You two have a lot of fun."

"We will, Mrs. Lodoza!" LJ replied.

"Have a good time." Mr. Lodoza said.

"Gracias, Papa," Kimberly beamed as she left the house with LJ. "Bye, Mariana. Bye, Diego."

"Adios." Kimberly's siblings told her as she went to start her date with LJ.

Gordon, Waffle, Simon, and Mr. Blik watched as Kimberly left with LJ through the fence of their house.

"You gonna be okay, buddy?" Mr. Blik asked Gordon.

"Aye, I shall be fine." Gordon reassured.

"Glad to hear it, buddy!" Waffle grinned as he patted him on the back.

"Nice to know you're moving on." Simon replied.

"It wouldn'tve worked out anyway, I suppose," Gordon shrugged bashfully. "Though we are the same age."

"We are...?" Waffle asked.

"Yes, well, human and cat years," Gordon replied. "Plus that LJ lad seems nice enough, especially since Kimberly's been sorta in love with him since that Christmas those kids had that sled race together against the Membranes and Billy and Mandy."

"Yeah... That was a nice winter." Mr. Blik replied.

Kimberly waved at the cats on her way out with LJ. The cats waved back as they went to do something else while the two kids would go out together.

* * *

And so, LJ and Kimberly continued on their way to the local park... Though naturally, they would encounter quite a bit of trouble on the way there.

"It sure is nice today," Kimberly smiled. "I wish a lot of days could be like today, though I guess we couldn't really value them without dark and stormy days."

"True on that," replied LJ with a nod. "Take the sour with the sweet, so to speak."

"I just love nature and animals," Kimberly smiled. "But of course you already know that."

As they walked along, there was a blonde girl in blue clothes as she sat with a familiar looking portly boy who did push-ups to make himself big and strong.

"Ugh... I'm starvin'... Sperg, go get me something to eat." The blonde girl glared at him.

"Huh?! Why do I gotta do that, Jessica?" Sperg glared back.

"Because I agreed to be your girlfriend and that means you have to give me stuff to make me happy!" The girl told him sharply.

"Aw, okay, okay!" Sperg replied as he looked around. "...How do ya feel about cookies?"

"Hmm... I suppose I've earned a treat for myself," Jessica smirked. "It's often a challenge to be so beautiful, popular, and territorial. Some sugar should be enough fuel."

"So... Yeah?" Sperg asked.

"Very well, Sperg," Jessica told him. "Fetch me some cookies."

"Then you're in luck!" Sperg grinned. "Cuz I see a couple of little dweebs with plenty of cookies!"

"Go! But first... Tell me I'm pretty." Jessica smirked.

"Uh, you're pretty?" Sperg said.

"Yes, very good now," Jessica replied as she patted him on the head. "Now run along."

Sperg then dashed off towards LJ and Kimberly for their cookies.

LJ reached for the jar and put it in his backpack as he and Kimberly were approached by Sperg. "...Make it quick, Sperg," he then said, rolling his eyes. "I'm in the middle of something very important."

"Ya got somethin' me and my girlfriend want." Sperg smirked.

"...You have a girlfriend?" Kimberly asked. "...Is that even biologically possible?"

"Of course it is!" Sperg smirked as he pointed to Jessica who sat under a shady tree and she seemed to be playing on her phone. "Feast your eyes on that! Jessica Spolar: the most best and prettiest girl at those Membrane dorks' school!"

"Must be a pretty low selection." muttered LJ.

"Hand over the cookies, ya nerds!" Sperg glared.

"No!" Kimberly glared back. "LJ's mom made them for us!"

"Yeah!" added LJ. "And there's no way we're gonna hand 'em over to a slug like you!"

"All right, you asked for this!" Sperg glared. "I didn't wanna have to hurt ya!"

"Get away!" Kimberly cried out.

Sperg came out to tackle them both for the cookies. LJ just leap-frogged out of the way, making Sperg crash into the sandbox.

"Ah, sorry. No cookies..." LJ noted. "But I hope you're a _sand_ wich fan!"

"Why, you-!" Sperg glared.

"Stop them!" Jessica called out.

"They aren't _your_ cookies!" Kimberly told her before smirking. "Though I'm sure LJ's mom would be happy to know that you tried to steal from her baby."

"Pfft! Whatever," Jessica told her. "I never met that lady, but she can't be that bad, though she might be a loser freak like you two."

"Aw, what do _you_ know?" LJ replied. "My mom is a great person! She doesn't need to treat other people like crap, unlike _you_ two! But hey, I guess that just makes you both double-crap!"

"At least I'm popular and rich, unlike you will ever be." Jessica sneered.

"Why do popular kids always have to use their popularity against us like it's a big deal?" Kimberly scoffed. "I thought that sort of thinking died out by the 2010's."

"Well, there are those who _still_ persist in that sort of thinking," shrugged LJ. "To be honest, it's quite annoying."

"Tell me about it." Kimberly grumbled a bit.

"Shut up!" Jessica glared. "You have to do what I say!"

"Ugh, you're worse than that black-haired girl on that island game show!" Kimberly glared back. "You don't have to be so mean just because you're rich and popular!"

"Uh, yes, I do," Jessica scoffed. "I learned that from my cousin Debbie who lives in a place called Hill Valley where there are two kinds of people in the world: rich, beautiful, popular, and successful, and those who live in the deep depression of the lower class that are better off dead."

"Well, that makes you awful _and_ stupid," remarked LJ. "So... A-buh-bye now, you suck."

"Just get out of my face before I hurt you." Kimberly said.

"Heh... Yeah, right," Jessica said, grabbing Kimberly's arm to keep her from walking away any further. "Like you would hurt anybody. This from a girl who has a Secret Unicorn Club in her backyard."

"Unicorns are _too_ real and they could tear you apart too if they wanted to!" Kimberly glared.

"Oh, please!" Jessica rolled her eyes from that.

"Actually, she's right," LJ replied. "My parents know from experience, but I doubt either of your brains have enough power to process such thoughts."

"Yeah!" Kimberly glared. "Come on, LJ, let's get out of here."

"Then go see those stupid horses with horns anyway," Jessica rolled her eyes. "You babies and your My Little Ponies or whatever it's called."

"Later, jerkwads!" LJ retorted. "We got cookies, and YOU don't! So NYAH-NYAH!"

"Ugh... Who wants a couple of bears in the park anyway?" Kimberly grumbled, talking about Jessica and Sperg of course.

"Gosh, was it somethin' I said?" A bear with a green hat and a tie asked as he was in the bushes with a smaller bear with a blue bow-tie.

"I don't think she meant you, Yogi." The smaller bear replied to him.

"On second thought, maybe we oughta go somewhere else," suggested LJ. "I'm looking for a change of scenery."

"Yeah... Sorry the park had to be a bust..." Kimberly said.

"Not your fault..." LJ soothed her.

"Hmm... I guess we could take a look around the city?" Kimberly offered.

"That could be pretty neat," replied LJ. "Who knows? We might just find an adventure around a corner!"

"Yeah," Kimberly smiled. "Let's go."

Jessica growled frustratedly as she stormed over to Sperg. "I wanna break-up."

"Aw, man!" Sperg complained from that.

And so, LJ and Kimberly headed into the city to get a better look at the sights from all around.

* * *

"I suppose no matter what we do or where we go, it's good to be together." Kimberly smiled to LJ as the city streets looked a bit better than the park right now without any bullies.

"Oh, that goes without saying." LJ agreed as they walked through their town, getting an eyeful of the sights from all around.

As they walked off, there seemed to be some sort of chaos going on from the grocery store.

"What was that?" Kimberly gasped. "I hope it's not a robbery."

"Only one way to find out," replied LJ. "Time to investigate!"

The two came into the grocery store as some customers had some sort of problem.

"I assure you, there are no creatures in MY store." The grocer told a woman who looked panicked.

The little boy next to the woman pulled on what looked like a green tail as a dog-like creature was shown which made the oranges bounce and fall all around onto the floor.

"Grab that dog!" The grocer called out.

"Whoa! A green dog?" remarked LJ. "This just got interesting!"

"Oh... It looks so cute..." Kimberly cooed.

LJ nodded. "But where did it come from?" he wondered.

There seemed to be other colorful dogs.

"Where did they come from?" Kimberly then asked.

The green dog climbed up a tower of boxed goods to get away from the grocer who chased him as two other grocers chased after the other two colorful dogs. Two dogs came out from a counter before running off as a blue dog dashed away, running into Kimberly.

"Whoa! ...Say, you don't seem like a normal dog..." Kimberly said to the blue dog.

"Sorry I can't stay!" The blue dog replied. "I gotta go!" And he quickly turned and ran off.

"Aw, wait, come back!" Kimberly cried out. "Maybe we can help you!"

The colorful dogs did what they could to get out of the grocery store before they would get caught. The green dog pushed away a grocer that chased after him into a shopping cart before making it crash as he ran outside with the others. Kimberly and LJ followed behind, as the dogs ran across a busy street full of cars. A truckful of tires ground to a halt in front of a purple dog, causing it to spill its cargo onto the road. A policeman blew his whistle, only to get hit by a tire as it bounced through the streets.

"I don't know where those dogs came from, but it looks like they need help." Kimberly said to LJ.

"I'm with ya on that." LJ replied.

"Call the animal shelter!" A grocer cried out as the dogs left the Food Market.

"Grab those mutts!" The policeman yelled out as a traffic jam burst into the streets.

One rider in his car looked very frustrated on the phone as his driver didn't move them any further. "If they give us trouble, buy them out," he said on the phone before glaring at his driver. "Hamish, what's the hold-up?!"

"Uh, looks like dogs loose on the street, Mr. Wagstaff." The driver replied before the blue dog jumped out to the hood of the car.

"This way!" The blue dog told the others.

Mr. Wagstaff's face went pale. "That dog TALKED...!" he exclaimed. Throwing open the door, he stepped outside and grabbed the policeman. "That dog TALKED!" he repeated.

The dogs each glanced around.

"Let's get outta here!" said the blue one, and the dogs all took to their heels.

"They're getting away..." said Mr. Wagstaff. "HAMISH!"

The colorful dogs ran off just as a man stepped out of the camera store to see what was going on down the streets. Mr. Wagstaff ran by him before he snatched away the camera from the innocent man. The colorful dogs kept running before they saw Mr. Wagstaff right behind them.

"Hold it, sonny!" The policeman glared as he grabbed Mr. Wagstaff by his shoulder to stop him.

"You're letting them get away!" shouted Mr. Wagstaff.

"They didn't steal a camera." replied the policeman, confiscating the camera from him.

"Move, you idiot, or I'll have your badge!" Wagstaff scowled.

The man's eyes widened in realization. "J.J. Wagstaff! Forgive me, sir, I didn't realize it was you!" he replied nervously. "Let me brush you off."

"Just stay out of my way!" Wagstaff replied as the canines rounded a corner.

"I must have those funds for my collection!"

"Who's this clown?" LJ asked about Wagstaff.

"I've heard about him," Kimberly replied. "He's a pretty successful businessman. A lot of people know and fear him."

"Well, I'm _not_ a lot of people!" LJ replied. "That stuffed shirt doesn't scare _me_! Let's go!"

"Let's hope he doesn't get your parents to lose their jobs." Kimberly said as they kept going after Wagstaff who came after the colorful dogs.

The dogs panted to catch their breaths to relax, but they still had an unfortunate company. However, it wasn't Wagstaff, it was a van that came to take away the dogs as they had no collars or owners which meant one thing: a visit to the Dog Pound. LJ and Kimberly looked at each other.

"Out of the frying pan," LJ stated. "And into the fire."

"...Huh?" Kimberly asked as she felt lost from that phrase.

"Out of one danger, and into another." LJ explained.

"Ohh..." Kimberly said. "Oh... Now what do we do?" she then pouted. "I feel so bad for those little dogs."

"Well, we should go after them," replied LJ. "Make sure that they don't get hurt or anything!"

"Oh, please, LJ," Kimberly said hopefully. "They're so cute and look so lost in this world."

"Of course," LJ smiled. "Your happiness means a lot to me."

"And yours does to me too." Kimberly smiled back as they dashed off.

Soon, the both of them arrived at the Peach Creek County Pound, where the dogs were being held.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, we'll need a plan to get them out of there," LJ explained. "The question is... What?"

"Can't we just adopt them all?" Kimberly suggested.

"Maybe, but that probably costs money," replied LJ. "And I'm not sure I have enough."

"Hmm..." Kimberly paused.

An adult woman was seen going into the pound with her young son, passing by them.

"However, I think she might handle that situation for us." replied LJ, pointing at the woman.

"Hopefully..." Kimberly said. "Poor doggies."

LJ nodded in response.

* * *

"It's got to be just the right dog." said the woman as she entered the pound.

"Right this way, Mrs. Bingham, I-" The pound worker told the woman.

The woman walked right from him as she came to see the dogs that were all locked up until further notice.

"This is our chance!" The blue dog whispered to the others. "The tall creature wants to take one of us!"

"You do it, Stanley," The pink dog told him. "Then you can get the rest of us out."

"It's a birthday gift for my son," Mrs. Bingham told the pound worker as she came to one dog that stood up on his hind legs to her. "What kind of dog do you think a 10-year-old boy would like?"

"Well, some boys like big, rugged dogs," said the pound worker. "That one, for instance." he pointed to a Great Dane.

Stanley cleared his throat, and made his best attempt at a barking sound.

"No... Something smaller is probably easier to take care of." replied Mrs. Bingham.

"Okay, then." The worker replied as he walked off.

Mrs. Bingham looked around until she spotted the blue dog who was sitting nobly before trying to act like a normal dog. "But most importantly, it has to be cuddly... Friendly..." she said with a smile as she came down to the blue dog's view.

Stanley panted happily and hopefully.

"I'll take this one." Mrs. Bingham decided.

The green dog and pink dog looked on as the door soon opened to allow her to scoop up Stanley to adopt him as a pet. The dogs watched as Stanley was taken off to an uncertain future. Kimberly and LJ looked over as Mrs. Bingham came out, carrying Stanley.

"It's one of those dogs." Kimberly told LJ.

"So it would appear," replied LJ. "That would mean that those other dogs are still inside the pound."

"I just wish we could help them all out," Kimberly said. "Also... They seem kinda funny looking with how they're different colors like that dog on Blue's Clues or Courage the Cowardly Dog."

"I guess," replied LJ. "Might be because they're most likely not from this world. But... We should assist them."

"If only we had a way to help out," Kimberly said. "Like, I dunno, we turn into dogs too or something."

"Okay... We could sneak inside tonight and get them out." LJ suggested.

"Oh, sure," Kimberly smiled. "That works too."

"Okay, then it's settled," replied Lionel. "We come back here tonight, and sneak the other dogs out of here!"

"All right," Kimberly smiled. "Let nothing stand in our way."

The two kissed on it before they left the pound.

* * *

Meanwhile, a limo was driving by as it was headed up to a manor that was at the top of a hill that had many caged animals, even such as lions, and tigers, and bears. Oh, my. The doorbell was buzzed a few times with a woman at the door with a young school-aged boy beside her who was playing on his phone, a bit bored.

"Erm... Yes... May I help you?" Hamish asked as he got to the door.

"Hello," The woman said, sounding a bit impatient. "My name is Ivana Rose de Vil, call me 'Ivy', and this is my son, Hunter. We're here to see a Mr. Wagstaff."

"Right then," nodded Hamish. "I'll let him know that you're here." He opened the door to let them both inside, before running off to notify his boss.

"Ugh... Why do we have to be here?" Hunter rolled his eyes at his mother. "Couldn't I just stay home? I have a lot of work to do."

"No, you don't, spoiled brat," Ivy glared at him sharply. "Besides, we have to live up Aunt Cruella's legacy and this man might be able to help us out if we work with him and play our cards right."

"Ohhhh... Fiiiiiine," Hunter replied. "And besides, I learned from the best, and I don't mean Uncle Jackson."

"You sure did," Ivy grinned smugly. "This'll be great for the future of the deVil clan, especially since I get to inherit Aunt Cruella's fortune after she dies... Gammie said so from that family reunion with her, Uncle Cecil, and Cousin P.H. de Vil."

"I know, I know, you've told me the story, even when those meddling puppies and that crazy chicken showed up to ruin it." Hunter rolled his eyes a bit.

"Ah, the de Vils... So good to see you..." Wagstaff beamed as he kissed the back of Ivy's hand as he greeted her. "Welcome! Welcome! Oh... You have a child with you."

"Yes, this is my son," Ivy replied. "Hunter."

"Hey." Hunter put his hand up as he was glued to his phone.

Ivy smacked him in the back of the head to get him to put his head up. "Oww...!"

"Erm... Yes..." Wagstaff said. "I've found a very unusual group of dogs earlier."

"Did they have spots?!" Hunter asked hopefully.

"Erm, no, but I'm going to do research on them." Wagstaff replied. He went to his study, which was full of bookshelves and cages full of exotic animals.

Hamish came to feed a very hungry looking snake. Hunter struck poses in his seat as he held out his phone to take selfies with which made Ivy roll her eyes a bit.

"That phone is supposed to be for emergencies." Ivy grumbled.

"How is this NOT an emergency?" asked Hunter. "My public needs to know what I'm doing, otherwise they may assume that I... Left!"

"Oh, please..." Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Aha!" Wagstaff soon said.

"What is it?" Ivy asked out of interest.

"Just as I thought!" Wagstaff replied as he showed a page from his book. "Those were Fluppies!"

"Fluppies?" Hunter asked. "That name totally sounds like candy."

"No, no!" Wagstaff exclaimed. "Fluppies are beings from a different dimension that resemble dogs! They each possess a mystical key that allows them to open doorways to different realms."

"Hmm... How very interesting," Ivy smirked. "This actually sounds promising."

"They also have the ability to speak like humans, and come from a land of snow and colorfully-lit skies," Wagstaff added as he closed the book. "They thought _you_ were mythical once," he smirked at a caged platypus. "Hamish, get the nets!" he ordered. "We're going to scour the city!"

"Be right there, sir!" Hamish called out, trying to get moving, though the snake he fed wrapped her coils around him.

"The World's Finest Collection of Exotic Animals and now... FLUPPIES!" Wagstaff grinned darkly.

"You sounded pretty scary until you said 'Fluppies'." Hunter remarked.

With a huff, Wagstaff ignored him as he exited the room.

"You're going to be useful today." Ivy told her son.

"...Okay, Mother..." Hunter nodded as they followed Wagstaff.

"Aunt Cruella would be so impressed." Ivy smirked.

"So I've heard," Hunter rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should've let Uncle Jackson come along with Aunt Vicky."

"Believe me, I would have, but my brother is far too busy to visit us right now," Ivy huffed a bit. "Just suck it up, Hunter, it'll be good for you. Gammie taught me that when I was young."

Hunter snorted under his breath as they continued walking.

* * *

Back with LJ and Kimberly, they walked around for a bit before they would go back home.

"I'm sorry, LJ," Kimberly said. "I just can't stop thinking about those poor dogs. I feel like they're not from around here."

"That _would_ explain why they have rainbow colors in their fur," replied LJ. "Regardless, that Wagsnap guy is probably gonna be coming after them, so we have to beat him there!"

"Of course," Kimberly said. "I really don't trust him at all."

"Who in their right mind WOULD?" replied LJ as he began to prep the supplies for their stealth mission.

"Are these Spy Gadgets?" Kimberly asked as she came to help him out.

"Yeah, pretty much." LJ replied. "This _is_ Peach Creek, so we may run into some trouble and have to be prepared to defend ourselves."

"That's a pretty good point," Kimberly had to admit. "I just hope I can be of good use to help out with those poor dogs."

"Don't worry, I know that you're gonna do great." LJ encouraged.

Kimberly smiled happily from that.

"Guess we're waiting until nightfall," replied LJ. "Whaddya wanna do until then?"

"I dunno," Kimberly shrugged. "How 'bout a movie?"

"Sure." LJ replied as he decided to choose randomly from the shelf.

Kimberly decided to get comfortable on the couch while waiting for him.

"...Guess we'll watch _Empire Strikes Back_." LJ shrugged as he took the videocassette off of the shelf and put it into the DVR player.

"Works for me," Kimberly replied. "Even if girls at school like Lacey Sinclair think that girls shouldn't watch Star Wars."

"Lacey Sinclair?" LJ asked.

"Snobby girl with a dog she enters in shows all the time," Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Pretty much makes fun of anybody who isn't herself."

"Jeez, talk about obnoxious." LJ remarked.

"You got it," Kimberly crossed her arms. "You know you've gone too far if I don't like you."

"Oh, for sure!" LJ nodded.

And so, they watched their movie until the night would fall that they could save the rest of the Fluppy Dogs.

* * *

Eventually, the credits began to roll, and it was nightfall.

"...Go time," LJ said as he stood up. "Time to suit up."

"Let's go!" Kimberly proclaimed as she sprung into action with him.

Shortly after suiting up, LJ was clad in a black turtleneck, bandana, and gear, while Kimberly wore a jet-black catsuit like one of the W.O.O.H.P agents.

LJ whistled at that. "Not bad..." he exclaimed.

Kimberly giggled bashfully from that. "Glad that you like it."

"More than like," LJ replied. "Love it. Let's get to work."

"Let's go save some dogs!" Kimberly proclaimed.

And so they headed out under the cover of darkness as they snuck off to the county pound. Crickets chirped with a cool breeze in the air as the two snuck over.

"Hang on, dogs, we're coming." Kimberly whispered to herself as they came over.

Luckily, as it was night time, no one seemed to really be around which was good news for them.

LJ turned on a flashlight and shone it around. "Okay, dogs... Where are you?" he muttered as he looked for them.

Kimberly listened closely almost like a superhero with super-hearing. "I think I can hear them from here..." she said to him. She then walked with him a bit as the barking got a bit louder from other dogs.

They came to a door that seemed to be the way inside.

"This must be the place," Kimberly said as she went to get the door, though it was of course locked. "Of course... Why would I expect that to be unlocked?"

"That's why we have the gear," LJ replied as he used the laser tool to melt the lock. "After you~"

"What a gentleman!" Kimberly smiled as she curtsied a bit from that before she walked in ahead of him.

"It's what I do." LJ replied as he followed Kimberly inside.

The dogs mostly pouted, whimpered, and whined about being locked up like this.

"Aw, you poor dogs..." Kimberly frowned to all of them. "If I could, I would take all of you out of here to my house."

LJ glanced around. "We're here to get you out.." he whispered. "Can you hear me...?"

"Is someone talking to us?" A voice replied from that.

"But the creatures here don't talk to the dogs here 'cuz they're primitive." Another voice said from that.

"Sure I'm talking to ya!" LJ replied.

Kimberly came a bit closer as they followed the dogs' voices. Eventually, they found a cell door with all of the colorful dogs, though they were missing their blue friend.

"You _are_ talking to us!" The green dog spoke up. "I didn't think that was possible."

"Oh, you guys are like the Rainbow Monkeys." Kimberly cooed, unable to resist.

"Well, plenty of people would say that dogs communicating in English is impossible too." LJ replied. "And yet... Here we are."

"It's good to see you." Kimberly said.

"Why have you come here when the other humans have left?" The green dog asked.

"We're busting you out of here," Kimberly replied. "We can tell that you were wrongfully sent here."

"Yep," agreed LJ. "We also know that Wagstaff guy is gonna try and capture you!"

The colorful dogs looked to each other.

"I dunno about this..." The green dog said to the others.

"Well... I like them... Especially the girl," The pink dog smiled hopefully. "They seem very trustworthy and helpful."

"Believe me, we're definitely the better choice," LJ replied. "So let's scram!"

"Well, all right, kids," The green dog replied. "If you say so, then let us out of here."

"Will do!" LJ replied as he picked up the dogs in his hands.

"You're safe now." Kimberly smiled as she helped out LJ.

* * *

Eventually, they had gotten the Fluppies out of the pound pretty easily.

"We should introduce ourselves to each other once we get out of here." Kimberly advised.

"You're so sweet and helpful." The yellow dog smiled gratefully.

"Hey, no problem!" LJ smiled.

"You guys aren't regular dogs, huh?" Kimberly asked.

"Actually, we're Fluppies." The green dog replied.

"Okay..." LJ noted. "What exactly _are_ Fluppies?"

"We're from another world, far, far away from here," The green dog replied. "But before we go on, we should properly greet each other."

"All right," Kimberly said. "I'm Kimberly Lodoza."

"And I'm Lionel Schwartz Jr, but everybody calls me LJ for short," LJ added. "And you are?"

"Good to meet you both," The green dog replied. "They call me Ozzie the Green."

"I'm Tippi the Pink." The pink dog added.

"And I'm Bink the Yellow." The yellow dog replied.

"And my name's Dink the Red." The red dog concluded.

"Well, it'll be easy to tell you guys apart." Kimberly giggled from that.

"We can talk more after we get back to the house," replied LJ. "So we'd best move it!"

"House?" The Fluppies asked.

Kimberly rushed off with the Fluppy Dogs and her boyfriend to rush out of the dog pound and back home before they would get caught. Luckily, not many people were out that night, so they slipped away discreetly.

"Not a lot of humans come out after dark... That's pretty relieving..." Ozzie said.

"Yes, we came because we had a mission to help you out." Kimberly replied.

"I'm guessing that you guys need help getting your blue friend back?" LJ asked.

"Yes," Tippi replied. "That would be Stanley."

"Like we said, we come from another world," Dink added. "We were traveling together until a door took us into this world."

"Well... This _is_ very interesting..." LJ said, nodding.

"Are you from another dimension?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that." Ozzie replied.

"Huh... Fascinating." replied LJ.

"Did you see where Stanley went?" Tippi asked.

"We mostly know that Mrs. Bingham took him, so he's very likely there," Kimberly replied. "We find Mrs. Bingham, we find Stanley, the Blue? I'm guessing."

"Yes, Stanley the Blue." Tippi nodded.

"Then we'll need some way to track him." replied LJ.

"Hmm... How would we do that?" Kimberly wondered. "I've heard your dog back home mention something called The Twilight Bark?"

LJ pondered. "The Twilight Bark... A correlated system of barks that allows communications from one dog to another, regardless of distance..." he spoke. "That might just work!"

"I think we have something like that back home," replied Bink. "If we're lucky, Stanley will be able to hear it!"

"Then here's hoping that he does..." LJ nodded.

"Maybe we could help." Kimberly said.

"Uh...?" LJ blinked.

Kimberly cleared her throat as she tried to let out her best impression of a dog howl. After a few moments, they got an answer, but not one that they would hope for.

"Shut that dog up!" A voice complained.

"I guess it might only work with canines..." replied LJ. "Ready when you guys are!"

Tippi nodded, cleared her throat, and began barking as much as she could. Kimberly just hoped that this would work out.

"Come on, Stanley, come on..." Tippi begged to herself.

They waited a bit, though something magical seemed to start happening.

"LJ, are we in the world of Bedknobs and Broomsticks?" Kimberly asked.

"No. Why?" LJ asked.

"I swear I see a bed flying." Kimberly replied.

"Dunno what you could mean by..." LJ started as he looked up, only to do a double-take in absolute shock.

There, above their heads, was indeed a flying bed, and in it were a young boy, as well as a... Blue dog!

"There! It's Stanley!" exclaimed Ozzie. "We DID find him!"

The Fluppy Dogs all cheered happily from that. The boy and blue dog yelped until the bed soon came down for a landing.

"Talk about flying into Dream Land..." LJ remarked. "You two okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so..." The boy said. "Uh... Who are you?"

"I'm Kimberly and this is LJ," Kimberly replied. "It looks like you met Stanley."

"Oh..." replied the boy. "My name's Jamie. Guess these must be Stanley's friends... Or family."

The Fluppies nodded in response.

"This is so cute," Kimberly beamed. "You're all together again."

"So, you know them?" Jamie asked.

"More or less, yeah," Kimberly replied. "I knew that I just had to help them. How did your bed fly though, are you a wizard?"

"I just scratched Stanley's head and we started to fly off." Jamie said bashfully.

"We were gonna head to the pound and get you all out," said Stanley. "But it looks like these guys got you out themselves!"

LJ nodded. "Pret-ty much, yeah," he replied.

"It's what we do." Kimberly smiled.

"Are you guys superheroes?" Jamie asked the two.

"Something like that," Kimberly said bashfully. "You must be the boy that came for a birthday gift for her son."

"Well, yes, it is my birthday," Jamie replied. "I see though that Stanley already has a home of his own."

"And we'll need to get him and his friends back to it before that Wagstaff guy finds them." LJ replied.

"Right," Kimberly said. "Uh... How do we get you guys back home?"

"We would need a very special key." Ozzie replied.

"...That doesn't sound as easy as it is..." Kimberly said, knowingly.

"But we can try our best," added LJ. "What sort of key is it?"

"A crystal key that can open inter-dimensional doorways." Stanley replied.

"That must've been what you used to get to this world." Kimberly collected.

"The very same." Stanley nodded from that.

"So did anything happen to the key?" asked LJ. "You guys didn't lose it or anything, did you?"

"I had it with me when we were on those mountains before we were being chased by some sort of dragon, but then we ended up in your world." Stanley replied.

"Okay..." said Kimberly. "As long as you still have it, you guys can open dimensional gateways."

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like you dropped it, right?" LJ added.

"I should have mine right here..." Stanley said as he fumbled through his new nightshirt that Jamie got for him to look for his key.

The group waited until Stanley held up his key, which was secured by a string around his neck.

"Hey, at least Wagstaff didn't get them." remarked LJ.

"Yeah, that could've been pretty bad." Kimberly agreed.

"Does this mean that you have to go now?" Jamie pouted.

"Yes, we should probably... Go home..." Stanley replied, though he saw that Jamie looked a little sad about his new pet suddenly leaving like this. "Aw, come on now... Don't give me that look."

"Look... You guys will need to crash at Jamie's until further notice," explained LJ. "Since Wagstaff knows about your existence, he'll be coming after you all."

"You sure that's wise?" Stanley asked.

"Just stick with it for a while until it's good to go back home," Kimberly advised. "You never know just what might happen, especially since LJ is right about Wagstaff."

"From what Kimberly told me, he's bad news," said LJ. "So you guys should probably get back to Jamie's house before his mother finds out he's gone."

The Fluppy Dogs all looked to each other from that.

"I suppose that's a good idea," Stanley said with a small sigh of defeat. "Do you two promise to still help us?"

"Of course we will," Kimberly smiled. "It's our mission."

"And we don't leave missions unfinished!" LJ added. "We got your backs!"

"You two are just wonderful," Bink smiled. "I don't know what we would've done without you."

"Aw, it was nothing," Kimberly replied with a smile. "We were happy to help you out!"

"Let's get you back home." LJ told Jamie.

* * *

Eventually, the other Fluppy Dogs jumped onto the bed and it flew back with them.

"Seriously, that just makes me think of your great-grandmother's old friend I believe your mother said was called Eglantine," Kimberly said to LJ. "It just sounded so... Magical... Well, I guess it would be since they were both witches."

"Makes sense to me." LJ replied.

Kimberly blinked a bit before she let out a yawn. "Gee, it's, uh, late." she then said to him softly.

"No kidding," replied LJ. "We ought to be getting home."

"I'll see ya tomorrow, then?" Kimberly smiled wearily.

"You bet I will!" LJ smiled. "G'night!"

Kimberly smiled back. "Good night."

So the two went to sleep for the night after a big day together to help out the Fluppy Dogs who would luckily get to go back home very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, the next morning came. Cherry was at the kitchen, hard at work as she seemed to stare at the frying pan.

"Mom... I think you need to turn the stove on when you cook food..." LJ said.

"I know... I'm just waiting for... _Him_..." Cherry replied.

"Who-him?" asked LJ, confused.

"That pesky little mouse," Cherry glared. "It keeps taking our food. Feast your eyes, LJ; it's about time for Mom & Jerry!"

"Hoo boy..." LJ sighed. "Just remember to protect your head."

"Oh, I will, son," Cherry replied. "I'm not gonna let that mouse get the best of me."

"...So breakfast...?" LJ asked.

"Here," Cherry said, giving him a plate of his favorite breakfast as she kept staring at the frying pan. "Take this to the living room. No, I'm not keeping you from the kitchen because I think you're bad luck or a poor excuse for bad parenting like that, it just might be safer than the kitchen while I deal with this mouse."

"Hmm... Okay." LJ shrugged as he went into the living room to eat. As soon as he sat down, the sounds of clanking pots, pans, and crashes could be heard, as well as a tiny "konk" which concluded it.

"Mother made a new friend." Zofia said as she looked up from her own breakfast plate as she watched a video of the old Teen Titans.

"Friend? No," replied LJ. "Nemesis? Sure."

Zofia shrugged as she continued to watch her show. "So, you and Kimberly have fun?" she then asked.

"Yeah," LJ nodded. "I'm gonna go meet up with her after breakfast."

"Part 2 of your date?" Zofia guessed with a smirk.

"You could say that, sure." LJ replied.

"Well, I know you'll have fun," Zofia chuckled. "Barry's been rooting for ya."

Barry was shown waving a small flag in his mouth with LJ's name on it while wagging his tail to be like a cheerleader.

LJ chuckled. "Aw... Thanks, Barry." he smiled as he bent down and petted him.

"Sure!" Barry muffled happily with a smile back.

Eventually, LJ finished his breakfast and headed out the door. There was work to be done. The family waved him off as he went out.

* * *

Kimberly was in the cottage of her Secret Unicorn Club as she was using crayons to draw out plans on how to help out the Fluppy Dogs with LJ.

LJ poked his head inside. "Whatcha do~in'?" he asked casually.

"Oh, LJ, hi," Kimberly smiled. "I was just trying to think of plans on how to help the Fluppy Dogs."

"Okay, what have you got so far?" LJ asked.

"That's a bit of a problem," Kimberly pouted. "I feel like I'm not smart enough to get something out. They seem to be too... Well... Out there... Like we get a unicorn to bust down the walls to help the Fluppies get out of the shelter, but of course, we might get in trouble for that."

"True," LJ nodded. "But we already got them out of the shelter. We just need to ensure that Wagstaff doesn't find them."

"I just feel stumped," Kimberly replied. "I feel like I might be overthinking it a little bit."

"Yeah, probably," LJ said. "We just have to make sure the Fluppies aren't anywhere _near_ Wagstaff."

Kimberly gasped with wide eyes.

"Yeah?" LJ asked her.

"What if he goes to the dog pound to take them all away for himself?" Kimberly replied.

"Then he's squat out of luck." answered LJ.

"Do you really think so?" Kimberly asked as she scratched her head.

"Well, yeah." LJ replied. "We busted the others out last night, remember?"

Kimberly smiled bashfully from that. "I'm sorry~"

"Aw, it's alright," LJ replied as he hugged her. "You WERE a bit tired from last night, so it's understandable you would misremember some parts."

"Yeah..." Kimberly sighed. "I guess I just feel so worried that I can't think straight. It can't be too hard to help them get back home, right? They still have their keys."

"Indeed," answered LJ. "Although Jamie may have his hands full."

"Heh, yeah, I would guess so with all of those animals to look after," Kimberly agreed. "I guess we'll go visit Jamie, if we can hopefully find him."

"Well, he attends school at Peach Creek Elementary," replied LJ. "So unless he's in the same class as Sarah and Jimmy, then he should be relatively okay."

"That's a pretty good point," Kimberly said. "Also, I don't know what it is, but that Jimmy kid really bugs me most of the time."

"He _is_ a total weenie," replied LJ. "Also, he's always relying on Sarah to save his butt."

"Hm... Yeah..." Kimberly said as she shook her head. "I swear, some people... All right, I guess we're good with the Fluppy Dogs for a while. We'll just help out Jamie with helping them until they can get back home. Sounds pretty easy."

"Most things always do." LJ replied with a nod.

"So, shall we go out then?" Kimberly asked him as she held out her hand for him to join his hand with her.

"We shall!" LJ smiled as he took her hand in his.

"Let's do it to it!" Kimberly smiled back from that.

LJ beamed as they both headed off to continue their mission.

* * *

Ivy's car was pulling up just as they left. Zofia left the house to take out the trash, sticking her tongue out a bit from the chore, but put up with it anyway.

"Focus, Hunter, we have a big job to do." Ivy reminded her son, though her voice seemed to trail off a bit.

Hunter rolled his eyes from his mother before he glanced out the window as he seemed to eye Zofia before looking at her with hearts in his eyes like how one known as Eugene Hamilton would eye one Susan Test. Zofia seemed to twitch, as if she sensed something. Something that she _really_ didn't like.

"Oh, she looks like a goddess..." Hunter beamed to himself. "I must make her mine."

Barry, Tim, Loaf, and Richard came outside to greet Zofia, though they growled (in some cases, hissed) in Hunter's direction.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Zofia greeted the Puppy-Cats.

"What are those things?" Hunter flinched a bit from that.

"What are you talking about?" Ivy rolled her eyes. "We have a deal with Mr. Wagstaff: catch those Fluppies!"

"But Mom, look!" Hunter pointed at the puppy-cats before stumbling from his hiding spot.

"...I thought I smelled something vile..." remarked Tim. "Turns out it was that de Vil brat..."

"de Vil?" Zofia asked. "Are you sure? I thought Cruella would be dead by now."

"You'd think so," replied Richard. "But what about that rotten little niece of hers? She grew up and had a kid... Somehow."

"Oh, yeah... I think Uncle Atticus mentioned Cruella having a niece and nephew." Zofia said from that.

"Especially Jackson," Tim replied. "The one who kidnapped him as a baby."

Zofia looked over to see Ivy's car as Hunter stared at her with a lovestruck look on his face.

"This reminds me of that cartoon that was like a Rule 63 of when the adults met Dexter when he was a young boy genius with his sister Dee Dee before he confessed his feelings to Blossom the Powerpuff Girl." Loaf remarked.

"How so?" asked Barry, confused. "Also, what exactly _was_ that?"

"What was what?" Loaf asked.

"The cartoon!" Tim replied.

"What cartoon?" Loaf asked.

"WHAT?!" Barry and Richard flipped out.

"Loaf, I'm gonna KILL YOU!" Tim growled as he chased after his brother with venom in his eyes like their namesakes from the movie they came from with the scene, minus a freezer and an ice-pick of course.

"What'd I do? What'd I do?!" Loaf asked as he ran off.

Richard sighed. "...I still suggest we do something about the de Vil spawn." he replied.

"You're right," Zofia replied firmly. "Might as well give myself a little side quest since LJ is busy with Kimberly about... I guess their date..."

"Right!" The Puppy-Cats agreed, though Tim still chased after Loaf.

"You two, I swear..." Zofia rolled her eyes a bit to those two. And so, she and her animal compatriots ventured off, in the hopes of getting Hunter off her tail.

"Now to get to work," Ivy told Hunter. "And to get your head out of the clouds."

Hunter just sighed happily as he felt like he was in love with Zofia despite her very obvious disinterest.

* * *

Meanwhile, LJ and Kimberly had their own situation to deal with as they saw Tippy and Ozzie getting Jamie's attention while he was at school.

"Jimmy, your homework is incomplete," The teacher told the boy. "You can turn it tomorrow, but you'll be marked down a grade."

The curly-haired retainer-clad boy in question sighed as Jamie got up from his seat and headed out.

"Hey, Jamie!" A voice called from the bushes as Jamie came outside of school.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jamie asked them.

"I found a doorway." Ozzie began.

"But we don't know how to get through it." Stanley added.

"Will you help us?" Tippi asked hopefully. "We need you, Jamie."

"I can't leave school!" Jamie replied.

"Adventure, Jamie. Adventure." said Stanley.

"Look... We'll help you with the door stuff," suggested LJ. "That way, Jamie doesn't get in any trouble for cutting class."

"Don't you have school too?" Jamie asked LJ out of confusion.

"Not really," LJ replied. "But you'd best get back inside before your teacher gets to wondering."

"All right, I better get back before lunch." Jamie said as he went back to school.

"Not to worry about your sitch," LJ told the Fluppy Dogs. "You're in good, non-school skipping hands."

And so LJ and Kimberly led the Fluppies on a dash through the surprisingly-populated city streets of Peach Creek.

* * *

Ozzie took a large sniff. "Straight down," he pointed. "That's where the door is!"

"How do we get there?" Stanley asked the two.

"Oh, I'm afraid you can't without taking up the street or going down where it goes." Kimberly replied before pointing to an open manhole where a group of construction workers including Eddy McGee's father seemed to be.

The Fluppy Dogs soon snuck over to the manhole and jumped inside as the construction workers weren't looking.

"No! You'll get lost!" Kimberly gasped worriedly from that.

"Oh, boy..." LJ sighed. "Guess we oughta go after them."

And they both snuck behind them down the manhole.

"Are you alright?" asked Tippy.

"A little bruised, but perfectly fine otherwise," replied LJ. "Now to find that doorway!"

"Let's go." Kimberly decided.

They soon walked off through the sewer system while they still had time.

"The door!" Ozzie beamed as he saw something up ahead.

"You think this is the door back home?" Bink smiled hopefully.

"Do you, Ozzie, do you?" Dink added.

"I'm not sure, but it could be." Ozzie shrugged.

"Well, that's very reassuring." Kimberly mumbled dryly.

"Only one way to find out," said Stanley as he pulled out the crystal key. "This doesn't look good..."

"What's wrong?" asked Kimberly.

"Every time we use the key, it seems to get weaker." explained Tippy.

"And the doors get a little harder to open." added Ozzie.

"Oh, my..." Kimberly frowned worriedly from that.

"How many doors can you open before it stops working?" LJ asked.

Stanley shrugged from that before smiling hopefully. "But this could be the one," he then told the others. "All right. Ready?"

LJ and Kimberly looked at each other before looking over as Stanley used the door which activated some magic to show a brand new door that appeared out of thin-air. Stanley reached for the knob, and opened it... Only for a huge wave of water to come out. LJ quickly snapped his fingers, putting himself and Kimberly in yellow rain gear as the wave seemed to sweep them up with the Fluppies. A crab seemed to flow by while playing clamshells like Calypso drums to a familiar-sounding beat.

* * *

Ivy soon drove her car to follow after Wagstaff's limo as he kept his eye out for the Fluppy Dogs.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Hamish," warned Mr. Wagstaff. "They could be anywhere!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the kids and the Fluppies had managed to cling to a suspended pipe so they could climb out of the water.

"Sorry, guys," said Ozzie. "Wrong door."

Suddenly, the pipe gave way, and LJ lost his grip. They went all around with the water as they were taken for a ride.

"Looks like a broken water main, sir," Hamish said as he looked out his window to see water bursting out from under the road. "Should we mark it important?"

"Drive, Hamish, we're after _Fluppies_ , not guppies!" Wagstaff glared as he carried a net.

The kids and Fluppies kept wading around in the water.

"I'd give to be a mermaid right about now!" Kimberly yelped.

"Hmm... Maybe I could help!" LJ replied, but before he had the chance to snap his fingers, everyone was shot out of the manhole on the erupting geyser of water.

"There they are!" exclaimed Wagstaff as Hamish screeched to a halt. "Quick, Hamish; the nets!"

And they got out a pair of nets and ran out to catch the dogs. Finally, the geyser subsided, and the group began to plummet.

"Look out!" cried Hamish, tackling Wagstaff out of the way, as the manhole cover came down...and demolished his car.

The group luckily landed on top of a nearby grocery store.

"Yoiks... Talk about your major fender-benders," LJ remarked. "At least he'll have a more difficult time pursuing us."

"Yeah..." Kimberly replied. "Ooh... We're high up..."

"It's not so bad," LJ told her. "I'll help you down."

"Yeah, we can't stay up here forever." Kimberly agreed.

LJ held onto Kimberly to help her down as they hopped down from the grocery store and ran off with the Fluppies to keep going while the bad guys had bad luck.

"Ugh! Fools! Both of you!" Ivy ranted to Hamish and Wagstaff in a way like her Aunt Cruella.

"Get them, Hamish! GET THEM!" Wagstaff growled. Hamish got to his feet and took off. "HAMISH!" yelled Wagstaff.

"#MajorBummer." Hunter said as he played with his phone.

Hamish soon ran off at the end of the street, though he couldn't seem to find anyone.

"#LostPuppies." Hunter continued.

"#StopWithTheHashtagsAlready!" Ivy glared as she thought that was annoying. "What is with you kids and hashtags anyway?!"

"They're fun," Hunter shrugged. "Besides, the only thing that could make this any MORE fun is if that lovely Zofia girl were here..."

"Augh..." Ivy groaned from that.

"I'll have her notice me," Hunter beamed. "I could make her so happy."

"OH, JUST TAKE A HINT ALREADY!" Zofia groused as she gnashed her teeth. "I DON'T EVEN _LIKE_ YOU!"

"She wants me." Hunter beamed, oblivious towards her disinterest.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you gotta tell yourself." Ivy deadpanned.

"...I'm gonna throw a brick at him." Zofia scowled.

"WAIT!" announced Tim.

Zofia turned to face him.

"...Don't forget to wind up before you throw..." Tim wheezed.

"Heh..." Zofia smirked. "I like this side of you, Tim. It's almost devious."

"I'm used to it. Also, that Hunter kid is a little creep," replied Tim. "Now go forth, my apprentice, and use my tutelage well."

Zofia looked at him before she grinned while sneaking over to the construction site briefly with a not-so-innocent whistle.

"I'm tellin' ya, raisin' two sons is harder than it seems sometimes," Eddy's father told his co-workers as they took a break. "I'm sometimes worried that my younger boy is gonna end up just like his brother and we had to kick HIM out!"

Zofia came over to a wheelbarrow filled with bricks and decided to take a few while the men talked with each other, not paying attention to her at all. She then took the handful back over with her, wound up her left arm, and pitched one at Hunter's head.

"Dwah!" Hunter yelped as he fell in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Direct hit!" Zofia grinned from that.

"That's at least worth two points!" Tim snickered.

"Oh, yeah," Zofia smirked with Tim. "I think you and I will get along just fine."

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back with LJ and Kimberly..._ **

"That was too close," Kimberly said to LJ. "You think we might need extra help?"

"Perhaps that would be a good idea." replied LJ.

"Hmm... Your sister?" Kimberly suggested.

"That ought to work," LJ replied. "We should go find her."

"Where are we going?" Ozzie asked.

"Just follow us and keep quiet in case Mr. Wagstaff is around," Kimberly replied. "I love my family, but I don't wanna drag them into this. They might not really understand."

"Good thinking," LJ replied. "They might not be able to process the idea of talking dogs from another dimension."

"Yeah, I thought so too," Kimberly said. "That's why I suggested your sister."

"Jamie also mentioned a neighbor girl once named Claire." Ozzie replied from that.

"Okay, we'll keep her under consideration." LJ noted.

They soon came back to LJ and Zofia's home neighborhood.

"Creeps, I tell ya." Zofia crossed her arms as she watched a show called Night Court on TV with the Puppy-Cats, though Tim was the closest one to her while Barry looked a little sad and lonely without LJ.

"Hey, guys," said LJ as he opened the door. "We're back."

Barry looked happy from that.

"Ah, Brother," Zofia greeted. "I'm watching what Mother calls 'Laff TV'. Right now is _Night Court_ with the most eccentric judge who sometimes does magic tricks."

"I see..." LJ replied.

"Could you help us out with something?" Kimberly asked Zofia.

"Hmm... I suppose I could help out," Zofia replied. "Not a lot going on over here anyway."

"Okay then..." LJ replied, and so he explained the whole story.

Zofia turned off the TV as she listened while petting Tim which seemed to make him purr.

"So, you think you wanna help?" Kimberly asked.

"This sounds like a cutesy Saturday Morning Cartoon... But I'm in." Zofia replied.

"Great!" LJ proclaimed. "Also that Wagstaff guy seems to have some friends helping him."

"Some rich tycoons or a group of parents who are against funny cartoons for us kids?" Zofia asked as she went to get ready to go with them.

"Well, it was this lady with black and white two-toned hair," said LJ. "And this kid with her... He had the same sort of hair... And a rather pig-like nose."

Zofia's eyes widened a bit.

"They seem to be from the de Vil Clan." Kimberly told Zofia.

"Ah, yes..." Zofia narrowed her eyes with a dark smirk. "I'll happily help you guys against those two."

"Great!" LJ exclaimed. "Considering Jamie has school to deal with, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Jamie?" Zofia asked. "Isn't he that kid with the braces that hangs around that loudmouth Princess ToadFace?"

"Jamie, not Jimmy," Kimberly clarified. "Jamie's actually a pretty good kid."

"Ah, okay," Zofia said as she walked over. "Well, I'm still in as long as we leave a note for Mother and Father. They had to go to a book signing. I would've gone, but the last time Mother did a book signing, I feel like she forgot about me and just worried about her fans."

"Aw, Zo, your mother would never forget you like that," Kimberly replied. "She was just busy."

"Yeah," LJ replied. "Mom would _never_ do that to us."

They soon left a note in the kitchen for their parents as they walked out to continue their adventure.

* * *

"Oh! Hello, there." Zofia gave a small smile to the collection of Fluppy Dogs.

"Hi./How are ya?/Pleased to meet'cha!" the Fluppies waved and greeted her.

"Are you guys extraterrestrials?" Zofia asked.

"You swallow a dictionary?" Ozzie asked. "That's a pretty big word for someone your age?"

"I'm quite intelligent," Zofia replied. "I'm also fluent in Latin even though people say it's a dead language."

"Technically," replied LJ. "They ARE from another dimension."

"Another dimension?" Zofia asked. "Like our father?"

"Probably not from the same place, but yeah." Kimberly replied.

"Well, I don't know what fully we can do, but we'll help you get back home somehow and away from Wagstaff and those deVil dorks." Zofia reassured the Fluppy Dogs.

"Oh, I like her." Dink smiled about Zofia.

"Yeah... She's pretty cool." LJ nodded.

"All right, let's get to work," Zofia proclaimed like a leader. "Since I'm older, I'll help take charge."

"Ah-ah-ah," said LJ. "You can be co-leader."

"Hmm..." Zofia glanced at him for that.

"To be fair, this was our adventure first." Kimberly told Zofia.

"Oh... Fine..." Zofia spat out.

"Yeah, so don't go jacking this from us." LJ replied. "I didn't HAVE to ask for your help."

"Alright, alright, this can be _your_ time to shine," Zofia replied. "So long as that creep Hunter de Vil gets off my back."

"Hey, fine by me," LJ replied. "I'm gonna break his face."

"We're all in this together, Brother," Zofia replied. "For the good of your new friends."

The Fluppy Dogs smiled from that as they went to work on helping them out.

* * *

"Hey, you guys want some lemonade?" Eddy smirked as he made a lemonade stand for only 25¢.

"I don't trust that," Zofia narrowed her eyes. "Like when you guys tried to make your own bootleg Shrimpola Cola. Besides, we got more important stuff to worry about."

"Yeah... We're pretty busy," LJ replied. "Just saying."

"Alright, how 'bout half price?" Eddy offered.

The others looked deadpan from that.

"Fine, one quick glass of lemonade." Kimberly said.

The three each took a quick glass of lemonade which was actually pretty good, though they had to get going, but they each gave Eddy a quarter for his business just to humor him. And then they quickly took off.

"Bye, have a nice day!" Eddy called out as he waved to them.

"Alright, guys," replied LJ to the others. "We just need to make sure that Wagstaff or de Vils don't get anywhere near the Fluppies."


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie soon came out of school to see them.

"Jamie." The group greeted.

"Hey, uh, how's it going?" Jamie asked the group.

"Pretty alright, just trying to make sure how to get it that Wagstaff and the deVils don't see the Fluppies." Kimberly replied.

"All in all, pretty good so far." LJ added.

"I guess we could use some help." Jamie said.

"Which is why I have come," Zofia remarked. "Hello, I am Zofia Michelle Schwartz. LJ's big sister."

"Yeah, by like two years." LJ mumbled from that.

"Still closer to you than our other sister does Lord knows what all the time." Zofia replied.

"Hey, she has her business, and we have ours," LJ replied. "She'd _never_ hide anything from us that might be dangerous."

"Yes, I suppose that's true," Zofia replied. "Anyway, let's get moving."

* * *

Meanwhile, Wagstaff paced around grumpily from the defeat earlier.

"There has to be a better way!" Wagstaff ranted to himself.

"I certainly hope so, sir," Hamish replied as he tried to get a fabric away from the snake. "Lucy, let go!"

"Not to mention the kids helping them." stated Hunter.

"Stop teasing Lucy, she's... She's... ACHOO!" Wagstaff told his assistant before he sneezed and collapsed into his chair. "Sensitive..."

"Yes, sir." Hamish replied.

"Reminds me of Aunt Cruella's old driver, Alonzo." Ivy remarked to herself about Hamish.

"That's it!" Wagstaff said as he suddenly got an idea. "I'll offer a $5,000 reward for a puppy! Hamish! Get the car! We're going to the television station!"

"Yes, sir." Hamish replied obediently before he got grabbed by Lucy's coils.

"Here we go..." Hunter remarked as he went back to texting.

"I'm on my way, Mr. Wagstaff!" Hamish yelped.

"They won't escape this time!" Wagstaff smirked. "Everybody in town will be after them! And... And... ACHOO!"

"Ugh, stop sneezing around me!" Ivy complained. "I can't afford to get sick."

"Right... Apologies, Miss." Wagstaff replied as he wiped his nose and left.

"I suppose a rich reward would work though," Ivy smirked. "After all... Money is such a beautiful word~"

"Everyone seems to think so..." Wagstaff replied on the way out.

Ivy chuckled a bit. "This one's for you, Auntie Cruella~," she beamed to herself. "Happy to help you out, always... Especially since my 'dear' big brother is busy these days."

"Lucky him." Hunter mumbled behind his phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, LJ and Kimberly were at Jamie's house with the Fluppies, all of whom had caught a small cold from the sewer incident.

"You seemed fine just a minute ago." Zofia frowned in concern to her brother.

"Guess it just took a minute to hit." Kimberly replied.

"Oh... Maybe we should tell Mother what's going on," Zofia said. "Then she can make you some hot chicken soup."

"Guh-Guh-Good idea..." LJ sniffled.

"Oh, LJ..." Zofia sighed softly from his sickness.

Everyone shivered as they huddled in their blankets.

"Mom could be home any minute..." Jamie said.

"I guess I'll do some laundry to get your clothes dried up." Zofia suggested.

"Sounds like a p-p-p-plan..." LJ nodded.

Zofia decided to take care of them all by doing laundry. An older blonde girl was coming home from school herself after her friends drove her back home.

"Don't worry," Zofia told the Fluppy Dogs. "I promise we'll get you back home, someday. Somehow."

"Th-Th-Thanks..." Ozzie replied. "I dunno why, but I'm kinda hungry. You got any lasagna around here?"

"Uh, lasagna? I guess I'll check the fridge," Zofia replied. "Mother doesn't make it very often."

"I do smell something though." Ozzie said as he kept sniffing a little bit.

"Well, that's good," Zofia said. "It means your sinuses are clearing up somewhat."

"It smells like... There's a door there..." Ozzie said as he began to follow his nose towards Cherry's secret door behind the thermostat. "That's what cleared my nose up!"

"Oh, Ozzie, don't go there!" Zofia told him. "Mother doesn't want us in her private room without permission!"

"But that's where the door is!" said Ozzie. "We gotta get there!"

LJ sniffed. "Maybe... Check for a door in a different part of the house?" he suggested.

"That's probably a good idea..." Kimberly added, a bit groggily.

"But this might be the door back home!" Tippi smiled hopefully.

"I wouldn't chance it." Zofia shivered as she feared of what their mother would say if she caught them in her secret room.

"Trust me," shivered LJ. "Our mother can be quite scary when she's enraged. She's a torrent of nightmares in that state. Luckily we haven't seen her so angry yet."

"So... Yes... Stay away from that door..." Zofia warned. "I'm sorry, but we cannot risk it."

The Fluppy Dogs pouted a bit as that seemed to be a way back home, but also, it might not had been.

"We just need to look for another d-d-d-doorway," said LJ. "B-B-But also, we need a way to disguise you all so that way Wagstaff can't get you. M-M-M-Maybe Dad might have something to help..."

* * *

Eventually, Zofia made them some hot soup and gave them their dry clothes out of the dryer to help get them back on track.

"Thank you." The others said from that as they got comfortable.

"Hopefully this somewhat helps you guys out." Zofia told them all.

"Believe me, it does." replied Stanley.

"All safe and dry and fed." Zofia said.

"You'd make a pretty good nurse." Kimberly smiled at her.

"Oh, thank you." Zofia smiled back a bit from that.

"Okay, guys, I'm back," said LJ. "I think I found something that could help our canine cohorts hide in plain sight."

"What's the plan, LJ?" Kimberly asked.

"Well... I figured they could use these," LJ replied, handing out small dog tags with pins on them. "If they give them a squeeze, they'd be able to turn into humans. That way, they can blend in!"

"Did you make these?" Kimberly asked him.

LJ nodded in response.

"Well, let's hope they work," Kimberly smiled. "Why don't you try them out, guys?"

The Fluppy Dogs looked to each other as they wore their new collars before pulling on them to test them out. In several flashes of light, they now looked like fully-clothed college students.

"Huh... I guess you cute little guys are older than you look." Kimberly remarked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Tippi giggled bashfully.

"Way to go." Zofia congratulated her brother.

"Thanks," LJ replied. "Dib, Martin, and Double D helped with them."

"Those fellas sound pretty smart." Ozzie replied.

"Yeah, they're pretty much the Smart Guys of the group," Zofia said. "Though, more gadget smart than book smart like I am."

"Like your sister's friend Carlos." Kimberly remarked.

"Oh, yeah, Carlos is very smart," Zofia replied. "He got to go to high school when he just turned 14."

"Aye," LJ replied. "Then again, so do most kids who were born before September."

"Oh, yeah, I guess that could be true for him too since Mal, Evie, and Jay are a bit older than him." Zofia smiled sheepishly.

The Fluppy Dogs looked curious of who they were talking about.

"Never mind that for now," Zofia told them. "Let's find a way to send you back home."

"Yeah," LJ replied. "Maybe we could build some kind of portal ray powered by your key that allows us to spawn a doorway to your own dimension."

"That sounds easier said than done, but not impossible." Zofia remarked.

"Great!" LJ replied. "We'll go get food and then afterwards, we can get to work on the portal ray. We might just need to round up the others."

"Hmm... Yeah... Might be a good idea..." Zofia remarked.

"Okay then," LJ nodded. "Let's call up the rest of the team."

"Let's do this thing!" Zofia proclaimed like a hero.

"Gotta love her excitement over helping others." Kimberly said as she looked happy to see that.

* * *

Shortly after, Dib, Gaz, Nergal Jr., Martin, Jenny, Chrissy, Ambrose, and Raúl arrived at the house.

"Okay, guys, what's up?" asked Dib.

"All right, don't freak out, but we have to help our newest friends." Kimberly said.

"Which friends?" Chrissy asked.

"Yeah, who are these guys?" Jenny added.

"Well, they're sort of from another dimension." Zofia said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Alright, compadrés: you can come on out." LJ gestured to the Fluppies, and they each stepped forth.

"Uh... They don't look that weird to me..." Chrissy said. "What's the deal?"

"Fluppies? Show them." Zofia demonstrated.

The Fluppies pulled on their new collars to show their true forms to LJ and Zofia's other friends.

"Yow!" Dib yelped. "Um... Are they aliens like Zim?"

"No, they come from another dimension," replied LJ. "Not everything is aliens, man."

"Sorry, force of habit." Dib said sheepishly.

"Hmm... A little too cutesy for my liking," Gaz observed. "So you guys are like dogs from another world?"

"Pretty much, yes," Stanley replied. "We're trying to find a door back to our world to go back home."

"Yep, but they're trying to keep hidden from this Wagstaff guy." added LJ.

"That rich old fart?" Jenny asked. "Ugh, I bet that guy kicks puppies."

"He can't be worse than Xanatos though." Martin said to his sister.

"Ugh, don't remind me of that creep." Jenny replied.

"Hmm... Funny... I can't say I've heard about these guys from Charm School." Ambrose piped up.

"He'd be bad enough by himself, but he has help," replied LJ. "Some de Vil lady and her kid, Hunter. Dude has a total creep-o crush on Zo."

Zofia shuddered from that last part.

"Ivy de Vil?" Ambrose asked.

"Yeah," Kimberly replied. "Jackson's little sister."

"Ugh... Who had kids with that creepy lady?!" Ambrose asked.

"We've asked our sister the same question about how her dear old friend Carlos de Vil was conceived." LJ remarked.

"Heck if we know," Zofia added. "They must've been _very_ drunk or _very_ submissive."

"Interesting though," Ambrose said. "I'm sure we can help these guys though with a little bit of magic."

"Magic?" The Fluppies asked.

"Yep," Ambrose smirked. "I'm a warlock teen, son of Drell and Hilda... Spellman." he then said as he avoided using his father's last name which would be dangerous for him if he went to the Magic Realm alone.

"Well, we're gonna make a grocery run," said LJ. "We have to get lasagna ingredients."

"What about David?" asked Jenny.

"He's a little busy." replied Zofia.

"He's a baby," said Chrissy. "What could he possibly get into?"

We cut to the African savanna, where David is riding a rhinoceros bareback, with a herd of other rhinos.

"You'd be surprised." LJ replied.

The others looked to each other before shrugging from that.

"Teamwork montage!" Zofia proclaimed.

"To the supermarket!" LJ proclaimed.

* * *

Some music by the name of "Happy Go Lively" played in the background as they came to the grocery store.

"Uh, if you guys don't mind...?" Kimberly reminded.

"Oh. Right." Ozzie replied.

The Fluppies activated their collars to change back into their human forms.

"Alright..." sighed LJ. "As long as we don't bump into any of those creeps, we should be hunky-dory."

"Let's just get inside then." Zofia replied.

They came inside to do a little shopping while keeping the Fluppies under metaphorical wraps to keep them all safe.

"This'll show Shinji... I know about a new magical creature he doesn't know about..." Ambrose chuckled to himself.

"Hmm... Let's see... First, we're going to need tomato sauce... Lots of it." LJ noted.

"Maybe it's at the vegetable aisle." Dib suggested.

"But tomatoes are fruit." Gaz replied.

"Ah, it's all the same around here," Dib said to her. "Especially on Veggie Tales."

"Let's just check the sauce isle," replied Jenny. "Not like we could run into much trouble apart from long lines."

"Uh... Right..." Dib and Gaz replied.

"I love this helpful side of you, Gaz," Zofia said to the purple-haired girl. "You've really changed since the first time we met you."

"Yeah, I guess just making some friends opened up a side of me I never thought possible before." Gaz shrugged bashfully.

"And meeting Nergal Jr really helped with that, too." Dib noted.

Gaz coughed. "...Let's just go find the pasta noodles or whatever..." she replied, and they went off.

"Right." The others agreed to that.

* * *

Kevin grumbled to himself as he came into the supermarket to run some errands for his parents while Sarah seemed to be there with her mother as she seemed to be trying to load up the shopping cart with Chunky Puffs cereal without her mother noticing that. Just then, Sarah's phone rang, and she answered it.

"Sarah!" came Jimmy's high-pitched, whiny voice. "You're never going to believe this! I got a head's-up from my friend Hunter that a friend of his mother is offering a huge cash reward for something!"

"WHAT?!" Sarah replied. "Are you serious?!"

"I swear on Mr. Yum-Yums' fluffy ears!" Jimmy replied. "I'm forwarding it to you as I speak!"

A second later, an email popped up on Sarah's phone. It explained the entire message, as well as showing LJ and Kimberly as the Fluppies' associates, with the words underneath reading "They know where the Fluppies are. Capture them, and they'll come out of hiding."

"How interesting..." Sarah grinned darkly. "Very, very interesting."

"Oh, you're quite right, my dear," Mrs. Monoboroster beamed as she took out her coupon book. "86% off on prune juice! That'll be good for your little, erm, problem."

"MOMMMYYY!!!" Sarah blushed visibly. "You swore you would _never_ speak of that!"

A nearby shopper chuckled at that as he went to the meat section, before morphing back into Nergal Jr.

"Aw, great, that lummox's sister is complainin' 'bout stuff again..." Kevin rolled his eyes with a grumble. "That kid needs a muzzle."

"Sarah, come on!" Jimmy exclaimed. "If we can find those Fluppies, then we'll be in the money! You could make your room even GREATER!"

"Yeah... That'll be something, wouldn't it?" Sarah smirked.

"I'm just looking out for my best friend," Jimmy smiled. "You know I always have your back no matter what."

"All right, Jimmy, I'm in!" Sarah grinned. "Let's go get those 'Ploppies'!"

"Um, that's _Fluppies_ , Sarah." corrected Jimmy nervously as they met up and headed off to look for them.

"Cash reward, huh?" asked Kevin, checking Hunter's Twitter page. "Guess I gotta find those two runts."

* * *

The group was still gathering their lasagna ingredients. Zofia loaded it up a bit with the cheese though since she loved cheese as much as her mother did.

"Alright, Dib and I got the meat sauce," said Martin. "How are you and the others doing, Zo?"

"Cheeeeeese." Zofia replied.

Martin and Dib seemed to roll their eyes from that.

"Do you guys get garlic bread too or fried cheese sticks?" Chrissy asked as she took out two boxes. "'Cuz there's a special sale on both."

"I like the sound of that lasagna." Ozzie grinned happily.

"Hey, same here," LJ nodded, before turning to Chrissy. "Let's just get both and cut out the middleman."

"Hmm... All right," Chrissy replied. "I guess we're good then."

"Great!" LJ exclaimed. "We're riding high! Meet you at the checkout!"

Zofia hugged the large bag of parmesan to her face and put it in the bag, only to bump into Hunter.

"Hey, Zofia, we ready or--" Jenny started. "Eugh... I can see why you hate him. I've seen _pigs_ that looked better."

"Hello there, you charming little vixen," Hunter smirked at Zofia. "I see you're a lover of cheese."

"Yeah, but I ain't a fan of cheesy pick-ups like that." Zofia rolled her eyes at him.

"Where ever are you going?" Hunter asked.

"Wherever you're not," Zofia stuck her tongue out. She then shoved Hunter over. "C'mon, Jenny," she told her friend. "Something stinks, and it's not the Limburger."

Jenny nodded, and they left.

"Come on," Hunter smirked at Zofia. "You know you want some of this."

"One second..." Zofia replied to Jenny, before she went back and began beating Hunter over the head with a cement block.

Hunter yelled out in pain.

"Whoa... Who knew Zofia Schwartz could brawl?" Jenny chuckled to herself.

Finally, Zofia ceased and began strangling Hunter. "And if you _ever_ come near me again, I'll have my brother go to town on your legs WITH A METAL PIPE!!" she screamed at him.

Hunter gagged and yelped.

"Ya got that?!" Zofia glared.

"C-C-Crystal..." Hunter uttered out.

Zofia gave a deadpan look as that answer didn't make much sense before she let him go and stormed over towards Jenny. "Sorry about that, Jen," she then said. "Let's get outta here."

Jenny nodded quickly.

Zofia took a long huff of the scent of the nearby gouda and calmed down. "Ah... That's GOOD gouda." she tossed it in the basket and they headed off.

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Ozzie beamed.

The other Fluppy Dogs agreed as they were also excited about the lasagna, but no one seemed as excited as the green Fluppy Dog.

"Well, be patient," Chrissy told him. "We gotta buy it, check-out, then go home to make it."

"Aw, okay!!" Ozzie sighed, but he couldn't help but jump up and down a little.

LJ sighed, before he heard a familiar shriek. "Hey... That sounded just like..." he then realized. "KIMBERLY!!!"

"What?!" Chrissy yelped.

"This is bad!" LJ replied.

"Follow that shriek!" Chrissy proclaimed as that sounded worrisome.

And so LJ and the group followed, only to see Kimberly fighting off Sarah and Jimmy.

"Get OFF me!" Kimberly yelled. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Fess up, sister!" Jimmy snapped. "We know you're hiding the Fluppies! So where are they?!"

" **YOU'LL TELL US WHAT WE WANNA KNOW OR YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!** " Sarah yelled right at Kimberly.

"Ugh, get what? The world's worst migraine?" Kimberly groaned from that.

"WHERE ARE THOSE FLUPPIES?!" Sarah snapped. " **AND DON'T YOU _DARE_ SAY YOU DON'T KNOW!**"

Just then, a banana splattered in Sarah's face.

"Yo, kaiju mouth!" LJ called, spinning the peel like a gunslinger. "I reckon you're looking for some... Fluppies."

"So what if we _are_?" asked Sarah.

"Sarah, that's the other one!" Jimmy told his leash-holder. "He also knows about the Fluppies!"

"Well, it's time for you to talk to the old girls," Sarah glared as she took out her fists. "I'm not just a ballet student, but I also take boxing classes."

"Yeah, ask me if I care." LJ yawned.

Sarah snarled like a rabid Doberman and lunged at LJ... Only to slip on a nearby banana peel and crash into a display of stacked cans.

"You okay?" Chrissy asked Kimberly.

"I have the worst ringing in my ears..." Kimberly said, woozily.

"Don't worry, my Aunt Sonata has a remedy for that." Chrissy coaxed.

"You wanna dance? Well, all right, let's dance." Jimmy challenged.

The rest of the group looked deadpan from that with how weak and pathetic Jimmy was. LJ took out a pair of deli sausage links and spun them together before he threw them at Jimmy, knocking him out. Kimberly looked very sick from Sarah's yelling.

"Is she gonna be alright?" LJ asked.

"Don't worry, I'll use a special song from Aunt Sonata," Chrissy replied. "She always does this to help make me feel better."

"Out of all your aunts, you seem the closest to her." Ambrose said.

"Yeah, she's the most like a mother to me..." Chrissy nodded before she took a deep breath to sing a very soft and sweet song to help make Kimberly feel better.

Kimberly shook her head, and blinked. "Hey... It worked. Thanks!" she smiled.

"No problem." Chrissy replied to her friend. "Anything for a friend."

Kimberly beamed as they shared a hug.

"All right, let's get out of here before anything else happens," Zofia said. "Farewell, Sarah and Jimmy, I'd say it was nice and a treat, but... I don't like to be a liar, so let's hit the road, gang!"

The group agreed to that while Sarah and Jimmy groaned from where they had ended up.

Kevin rolled by with a shopping cart. "Clean-up on Aisle Six!" he cackled before he rolled away.

* * *

Shortly after they paid, LJ and the group returned home and got to work on making the lasagna. The group got to know the Fluppy Dogs a bit better while they waited while cooking the food.

"So, that's pretty much all our stories," Raul said to the Fluppy Dogs. "It's pretty cool to meet ya though."

"It's good to meet you too," Stanley replied. "You seem like a good, colorful bunch of characters."

"Thanks," smiled Jenny. "We think you're okay, too. And if that Wagstaff guy messes with you, then he'll hafta deal with ALL of us!"

"You're pretty tough and brave, huh?" Tippi asked.

"Well, I do my best," Jenny smirked as she flexed her arms a bit. "That's probably the street cred I get from my mom when she grew up in the concrete jungle before she met mine and Marty's dad."

"Concrete jungle?" The Fluppy Dogs asked.

"That pretty much means the big city," Martin replied. "As in Manhattan, New York."

"Yeah, pretty much," Raul agreed. "I'm the smooth, streetwise dude with attitude."

The others chuckled a bit from that.

"I pretty much live in the Other Realm AKA the Magic Realm," Ambrose replied. "For a long time, my father was the Head of the Witch's Council and the most powerful man in the universe."

"What happened?" Dink asked.

"He just retired to focus on me and my mom," Ambrose remarked. "He got LJ and Zofia's god uncle here to take the job for him and he changed it to the Magic Council so not only witches could join, but pretty much all magical creatures in the world. I'm a little relieved from that 'cuz, I never really wanted to run that place, it seems like a _lot_ of hard work."

"No kidding," LJ agreed. "I wonder how Uncle does it all."

"I wonder that a lot myself." Zofia added in agreement.

"So, where does he live?" Ozzie asked.

"Southdale," Zofia replied. "He and his family moved away from Greendale sometime after the kids became teenagers. On the plus side though, Estelle finally got to meet the right guy for her and he seems like a keeper like our brother-in-law, Chip for our big sister, Felicity."

LJ nodded. "Also, Southdale is pretty much an hour's drive from here."

"So where is your sister?" Ozzie asked them.

"Probably visiting Auradon," Zofia replied. "She has really good friends there."

"You kids sure have exciting lives." Bink commented.

"That's for sure." Dib replied.

"All right, just 15 minutes on the lasagna," Zofia told the others as she cleaned up with them a bit. "You're gonna like this, guys."

"I know I will." Ozzie chuckled happily.

And so, the kids set up the silverware and plates to have the lasagna on, even getting some soda to drink it with. The Fluppy Dogs stared at the lasagna for a while.

"Eat! Eat!" Kimberly urged. "You'll like it! Wow. I sounded like my Abuela."

"I guess all grandmothers are the same." Raul chuckled as he could relate.

"Well, when in France, I guess..." Ozzie told his pals as he decided to get a head start on the new food to try it out.

"So... How is it?" asked Tippi.

"...It's AMAZING!" Ozzie exclaimed as he began scarfing down his piece.

The other Fluppy Dogs looked to each other and tried the lasagna themselves as they all also seemed to like it. LJ and Zofia shared a fist-bump with each other over the success of sharing lasagna with their inter-dimensional friends.

"This is gonna do wonders for cross-dimensional relations!" Martin exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Jenny added.

"This is gonna work out just fine." Ambrose chuckled a bit happily.

"I think I'll put on the TV while we nosh." replied LJ as he switched it on, only to see Wagstaff holding up a picture of a Fluppy.

 _ **"That's right,"**_ The greedy man began to say. " ** _I, J.J. Wagstaff, will pay $5,000 to anyone who delivers this dog to me."_**

"It's the man from the pound!" exclaimed Bink.

 ** _"May we see that picture again, Mr. Wagstaff?"_ **The other man on the TV requested.

 ** _"Certainly."_ **Wagstaff said as he showed the picture.

"I just wonder how he got that picture." Ambrose remarked to himself.

"He probably has some sort of guidebook," LJ replied. "And as long as that ad is running, everyone will be trying to capture one of the Fluppies. Good thing they're disguised!"

"Yeah... This'll be like those cartoons with the mutant animal superheroes," Chrissy said. "Ya know, like the _Preteen Chemically-Changed Samurai Wombats_."

"Oh, I love that show," Zofia replied. "It's one of my favorites next to _Sabrina & Oliver_."

"Ugh..." LJ gagged. " _Samurai Wombats?_ Rip-off city. Gimme _Ninja Turtles_ , _Biker Mice_ , or _Street Sharks_ any day."

"But still, it'll be a new experience and adventure." Dib remarked to the humanized Fluppy Dogs.

"I guess that'd be cool," replied Stanley. "Might as well give the portal ray a shot."

"So soon?" Kimberly pouted.

"You know we have to go home." Ozzie told her.

"Yeah... I know..." Kimberly sighed a bit. "We better test to see if it works anyway."


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, almost every adult in town had shown up at Wagstaff Manor with dogs, but none of them were Fluppies.

"One at a time! You two don't even bother! Please be patient!" Hamish cried out as he tried to sort out the crowd before he got ambushed at the door.

Wagstaff came down the stairs only to get bombarded by the dogs who ran up to him.

"Not even close!" Ivy glared at the people. "Is this a joke to you?!"

"AAAAUGH!!" screamed Wagstaff as the dogs licked his face. "HAMISH...!!"

Hunter chuckled a bit from that as he played with his phone again.

Just then, a glowing light shone from a distance. Shoving the dogs off of himself, Wagstaff ran to the window. "Hamish!" he exclaimed. "Look! My book said that the Fluppies came from a place with snow and strange lights! Do you suppose..." he smirked. "Let's just see what's going on."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at home, the Fluppies had managed to use the newly-constructed Crystal Key Portal Ray to open the gateway to their home dimension.

"It works!" Dib and Martin beamed happily.

"Way to go, guys." Raul smiled.

"I didn't think we'd find it so soon," replied Stanley. "Now that we found it... I'm wondering if we should really go."

"C'mon, Stanley," replied Dink. "If we don't get moving, then that Wagstaff guy will always be on our tails. We'd never know a moment's peace again."

Kimberly wiped her eyes a bit.

"Please don't cry over us." Tippi told her softly.

"Besides, like Stanley says," added Bink. "Adventure is a part of life."

"Even if some adventures include saying goodbye." agreed Ozzie, taking some of the lasagna with him.

"I wish we could see you again." Kimberly said softly.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go..." Stanley said, though part of him didn't want to leave yet.

"Right," Ozzie added. "Thanks so much for this lasagna. I think it's my new favorite thing."

"Aw... Maybe we _will_ see you again," said Tippy. "Someday."

"Okay, guys, time to slip on through," said Raul. "Before Wagstaff catches wind."

The group began to tell the Fluppy Dogs goodbye as it seemed to be a good time to go now.

"Take care, fellas," said LJ. "It's been way past cool rockin' with ya."

"Likewise." Ozzie agreed.

The kids waved to the Fluppies as they went into the doorway, closing it shut.

"Goodbye, Fluppy Dogs." The group said softly as their newest friends soon left to go back home.

Soon after that, the door faded away. Just then, Wagstaff, Hamish, Ivy, and Hunter burst into the house.

"Alright, where are they?!" ordered Wagstaff. "I know those Fluppies are hiding here somewhere!"

The kids yelped a bit.

"If you tell me, I promise I'll find a way to get you out of trouble." Hunter beamed at Zofia.

"Can't you take a hint?!" Zofia glared. "You're gonna devolve me into Slappy Squirrel!"

"They're gone. For good," LJ replied firmly. "They went back to their own world, and it was a one-way trip."

"I'm not leaving until I get those dogs!" Wagstaff glared.

"And neither are we!" Ivy added as she grabbed a hold of her son.

"Really? That oughta be interesting," Zofia smirked as she checked her watch. "And 3... 2... 1."

A car pulled up to the driveway with the horn honking as it looked like Cherry and Lionel were back home now. 

"Hey, kids, we're home!" Lionel called out as he climbed out of the car.

In a quick crackle of energy, David suddenly appeared, landing in Gaz's arms.

"I'm thinkin' we play the Wounded Gazelle Gambit," suggested LJ. "How about you, Sis?"

"Oh, totally," Zofia agreed. "Hey, David. How is your adventure life?"

David casually babbled back in response. As Lionel opened the door, they saw LJ, Zofia, and their friends, looking battered and bruised.

"Mom... Dad..." LJ wheezed. "Thank goodness you've returned! These... Vile fiends broke into our home! Also the kid there has a creepy stalker crush on Zofia. Thought you might wanna know that."

"WHAT?!" The villains asked.

"I came here for those Fluppies!" Wagstaff demanded. "I know they're here!"

"Who the heck are you and what is a Fluppy?" Cherry deadpanned.

"It was horrible, Mother..." Zofia cried emotionally. "They kept threatening to hurt us if we didn't give them what they wanted, but we had nothing to give them..."

"What?" Cherry asked flatly, though her eyes seemed to turn red as fire.

"Not to mention, that kid hurt David!" LJ added, presenting the infant, who looked like he'd been battered and bruised.

Lionel began to twitch with rage, his teeth becoming razor-sharp fangs.

"Oh, they did?" Cherry asked.

"What?!" Wagstaff called out. "You can't be serious."

"You hurt my babies...?" Cherry asked softly with her back turned at the three. "You shouldn't hurt my babies..." she then turned darkly with fire in her eyes. "BECAUSE I AM A MAMA BEAR!"

"AND SHE'S GOT CLAWS!" Lionel added, as the both of them lunged at the villains.

The kids backed up a bit as the adults took care of the villains with almost no mercy.

"I miss them so much already." Kimberly pouted.

"Hey, no worries," said LJ. "Maybe they'll get a new crystal key and come back here again one day."

"I suppose that's possible," Kimberly replied. "They sure were cute."

"Yeah... They were a bit..." Jenny had to admit.

"So maybe we'll see them again one day!" LJ smiled. "So until then, let's live life to the fullest, like they'd want."

"And also get a restraining order against Hunter." Zofia added.

"That too." LJ nodded.

"Are you okay?" Cherry asked the kids.

"Yeah, we're alright," Zofia replied. "How was your book signing?"

"Oh, it was pretty alright," Cherry said. "Ran into an old friend who invited us for a little meal and we decided to maybe hang out with her and her family. If that's alright with you, kids, she does have children around your age."

"Really?" asked LJ. "Nice! Who was it?"

"You remember old friend Sabrina Spellman? Well, her husband has a break off tour and would like us all to hang out and visit someplace together like old times." Cherry replied.

"I always loved your stories about Ms. Sabrina." Zofia beamed.

"Alright, sounds like fun!" LJ added. "And another adventure looming!"

"That is, if you're good to go." Cherry said.

"Oh, we are," Zofia beamed. "A lot better now that you guys are here."

"Well, that's good, I'll call her back later," Cherry said before taking a hold of David to change his diaper. "...Hello!"

David rolled his eyes, as if saying, 'It's not _that_ bad'.

"So... Where would we be going?" Zofia asked.

"Piqua, Ohio." Cherry and Lionel replied.

"Ohio... That's where Councilwoman Melanie Burke lives," Zofia beamed. "I could ask her for her autograph!"

"Who?" asked LJ and the others, confused.

"Councilwoman Mel Burke, she lives in Ohio, she's totally cool..." Zofia replied. "She's pretty much my personal hero like Hillary Clinton."

"Ohhhhh," LJ replied. "Nice."

"Could I, Mother?" Zofia asked hopefully.

"Sure, as long as you don't bother her." Cherry replied.

"Also, they have an underwear festival there." LJ added.

"I might pass on that..." Zofia mumbled.

"We'll touch base with Harvey and Sabrina," Cherry said. "I feel like I haven't hung out with Sabrina properly since high school."

"Likewise," Lionel added. "Last time we saw them was during your adventure with Goku Jr."

LJ and Zofia looked quite excited and happy for this upcoming trip, though they still missed the Fluppy Dogs a lot, this would probably be a good enough distraction for them. Because adventure comes in all forms... And they'd meet them again someday.

The End


End file.
